User talk:Leopardpath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost In The Warriors World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mistclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fallowpounce (Talk) 22:56, 2011 October 21 Alohaaaa and Welcome ALOHAAA!!!! Welcome to Lost In The Warriors World!! :3 Of course you can join! And im on our chat now (this one and End Of the Era) And you seriously need to check your email! I emailed you about our internet getting shut off and you never replied D; 19:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) (i need to set up my siggie) Heey So dont forget to keep one tab open with you email! Since i cant chat during the week, i know a different chat we can go to to discuse matters and just chat. http://www.pictures-of-cats.org/warrior-cats.html email me if your going to go there :P Pleeease give me charart requests too! or i willl die of boredom!! :3 i will try to get on during the week at my frineds house, but i'll see you next weekend! 23:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Request Pwease :3 Hi! I was wondering if you could make a character for me! Here's the information: Gender: Female Pelt: Tabby with fluffy brown fur on chest and pale tan paws Eyes: Light green with glasses Tail: Striped Look at my other profile, BluestarTehAweshumLeader111 00:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC)FirestarGoesMeow, for the charrie From, BluestarTehAweshumLeader111 00:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC)BluestarTehAweshumLeader111 Aloha! Haii :D if your on wanna rp on Ymail chat? 22:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) YO. :3 Dude! I am messaging you like crazy on ymail chat XD Get on chat? :P 22:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey there. I'm new here and need a little help. I hear that you are deputy. Well contact my talk page. 15:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Hey there! I'm new here. What do we do on here? Please tell me. 13:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) =D Heeey Leoeoeoepard! :3 if your on do you wanna go on Ymail chat? :P 14:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey there. I'm super happy!!! I did 101 edits today. Cool huh? 19:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey leopard! 13:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Can we be friends? 13:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Please understand. I understand completely, but by the time I had gotten my Mintleaf up, I had searched everywhere for evidence of your Mintleaf. I had found nothing, and since you recently got your Mintleaf up on your page I considered that unfair, for I have not seen any other evidence of your Mintleaf before I put mine up. I will tweak my characters name but everything else will stay the same. And it will be unessecary to ban me, for I have made almost more edits than almost anyone on this wiki, and I have been most loyal (I visit this wiki everyday to check for progress), and it will be a major loss on this wiki, I hope you understand, I will change my characters name, but I won't take it down. I also thought we could've resolved this problem in a less...personal way. Also, I hadn't really gotten around to changing Mintleaf's name just for personal needs, but the name Mintleaf will still be my OC in general. I have FanFiction, and she has been my OC there for atleast 9 months. (I've been a FF.net writer since 2009) She was only a new OC here because I had not brought her here yet. I hope you have no hard feelings towards me in the slightest, and hope we can still be friends. Hope you understand! Leafff.. Not a Creature was Stirring, not Even a Mouse... 16:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOO! What?! Please, don't delete your account!! I didn't lie, all I said was that I had gained more edits in less than two months than almost anyone on this wiki (Most people only have like, 57 edits, and then they leave the wiki :( ), and you should'nt be apologizing to me! I'm the one that's been rude and alos, I searched up a list of warrior cat names, and I liked Mintleaf the best, and again, I did that today to find Mintpetal, but not in this wiki, Mintleaf is ALOT of other peoples OCs', including one of mine, although she's not my main OC actually, Leafwing is. Also my account on FF.net has currently been hacked into which is annoying me SOO MUCH.. I will try to get a link in less than 3 days..I promise..And why are you deleting your account? I understand completely, but you don't have to take down your stuff for I have changed the name from Mintleaf to Mintpetal, so Mintleaf is yours! :D and DONT DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT DO YOU HEAR ME? :P Leafffyy xP